The Clip Show Test to the Rescue!
by Jen One
Summary: This is a parody about the new Transformers Robots in Disguise cartoon. =)


This is my second fanfic, please let me know what you think. I put alot of work into making it much better than my first one. Transformers and all the R.I.D. characters are owned by Hasbro. On with the show!  
  
"The Clip Show Test to the Rescue!"  
An R.I.D. fan fiction parody by Jen One (Jenna)  
  
It was a typical day at Autobot Headquarters.....no one was home. The only person (or being) who was ever there was the hologram girl named TAI, since all the other Autobots were always driving around aimlessly until she called them and told them they had a job to do. In fact, the only time they ever came home at all was when TAI invited them over for popcorn so they could watch reruns of their own show.  
  
TAI watched a lot of TV when the Autobots were not around, which was basically all the time, so she had dozens of TV sets. She was right in the middle of a new DigiMon episode (she really liked that show for some reason) when suddenly, the face of Optimus Prime came up on every single monitor. It wasn't really Optimus Prime's face, of course, but that is what he called himself on this show.  
  
"TAI, Sky Byte is attacking the solar energy station in Central City!" he said.  
  
"Hey, wasn't that from a G1 episode?" TAI asked.  
  
"That's right! I just saw the Kid Rhino video tape!" said Optimus Prime. "I need you to summon the Spychangers, Team Bullet Train, the Build Team... aw heck, just call all the Autobots."  
  
"All those Autobots just to handle one Predacon?" TAI asked.  
  
"I know it's alot, but Hasbro said we have to make sure they all get screen time today. Besides, don't you think it's really funny when everyone gangs up on Sky Byte?"  
  
"Uhhhhh, no, not really," TAI said.  
  
"Well, who asked you, Hasbro didn't even WANT to make a toy of you."  
  
TAI sat down and cried.  
  
MEANWHILE........  
  
Sky Byte's diabolical plan was working!  
  
"Waa haa haa!" he laughed. "All I had to do was put this fake cardboard standup of Optimus Prime in front of the camera, and that hologram bimbo never knew the difference!"  
  
"It sure is a good thing that Optimus Prime never moves his mouth plate when he talks!" Dark Scream said.  
  
"I always said the Autobots were just cardboard cutouts!" said Slapper.  
  
"We just need to hide here until TAI turns off her hologram, and then we can do what we need to do," Sky Byte said, turning off the light switch with his finger.  
  
"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!" Dark Scream said.  
  
"What's wrong with you?" Slapper asked while covering his ears.  
  
"He turned the lights out. I always do that when somebody turns the lights out."  
  
Slapper smacked Dark Scream in the face.  
  
"Ow! What was that for??" Dark Scream asked.  
  
"That's what I always do when YOU do THAT," Slapper said.  
  
"Sshhh! Every one be quiet, or TAI will hear us!" said Sky Byte. He didn't know that TAI couldn't hear a thing because she was always wearing those headphones and listening to N Sync.  
  
"All we have to do is hide here and wait for TAI to go back to sleep and then we can get to work.......uuhh! What is that smell, anyway?" Sky Byte asked while pinching his nose.  
  
Gas Skunk just smiled.  
  
MEANWHILE.........  
  
Optimus Prime and his Autobots were in the middle of nowhere.....literally!  
  
"These are the co-ordinates TAI gave us, but I don't see any Predacons at all," said Optimus Prime.  
  
"Optimus, you're looking inside a cardboard box," said Ultra Magnus.  
  
"Oh, yes. It appears I am. Well, now we KNOW they're not there," said Optimus Prime.  
  
"Yippie ki yi yay," said X-Brawn.  
  
"Hello there, Wars, you're looking lovely this evening," said Sideburn, "that really is a truly flattering shade of red paint you're wearing....."  
  
Wars punched Sideburn and knocked him out.  
  
"Excuse me, but all he did was speak to you," said Prowl. "Punching him out is against the law!"  
  
Wars punched out Prowl too.  
  
MEANWHILE.........  
  
Megatron was sitting on his throne.  
  
"Excuse me, Sir, but we just noticed something important," said Scourge.  
  
"Leave me alone!" Megatron said. "Can't you see I'm on the throne!"  
  
"Uuhhh.....sorry, Sir," Scourge said, and walked away from the bathroom door.  
  
"What did you find Scourge?" asked Mega Octane.  
  
"All the Autobots are gathering around a single spot," Scourge said. "We should attack them while they are away from their base."  
  
"You mean to say that we should attack them right away!" Mega Octane said. "Yes, that is a good plan!"  
  
"My plan is to attack them and then destroy them!" Scourge said.  
  
"So you're planning to destroy them too! Yes, that would be a good thing for us Decepticons!" Mega Octane said.  
  
"Then we must go to attack them now!!" Scourge said.  
  
"And then destroy them!!" Mega Octane said.  
  
"Hyuk hyuk," said Rollbar.  
  
"I CAN"T FIND THE TOILET PAPER!!!!" shouted Megatron.  
  
MEANWHILE.......  
  
The Decepticons arrived to find that the Autobots were still searching for Sky Byte.  
  
"There he is!" said Scourge!  
  
"YES SIR!" said the Commandos.  
  
"Let's destroy them all!" said Scourge.  
  
"YES SIR!" said the Commandos.  
  
"Is that all your guys ever say?" said Scourge.  
  
"YES SIR!" said the Commandos.  
  
"Hmmmmm....are you all jealous of the Combaticons?"  
  
"YES SI.......hey, no fair!" Mega Octane said.  
  
Down below, the Autobots were still searching endlessly for Sky Byte when the Decepticons attacked! They all fired at once on the group of Autobots.  
  
"BARRAGE ATTACK!" Said Scourge.  
  
"TWIN LASERS!" said Mega Octane.  
  
"PLASMA MORTERS!" said Armorhide.  
  
"ROTO GUN!" said Rotor.  
  
"WING LASER!" said Movor.  
  
"JEEP LASER!" said Rollbar.  
  
The shots missed the Autobots completely!  
  
"How did this happen??" Scourge shourted angrily. "We should have hit you for sure!"  
  
"You were so busy shouting at us that we had lots of time to get out of the way!" Optimus Prime said.  
  
"What in the world is a Jeep Laser, anyway?" said Ultra Magnus.  
  
"Never mind!" shouted Scourge. "Commandos, form Ruination!"  
  
Ruination took to the skies and fired upon Optimus Prime with all his weapons! Optimus was knocked back to the ground by the powerful blasts.  
  
"Oww! I haven't been hurt in battle this bad since I tried to chase the Nemesis into space!"  
  
"Is that another G1 reference? I don't know if I saw that episode or not. What was that episode called? Is it out on video?"  
  
"Now is not the time, Magnus!!" Optimus shouted.  
  
Meanwhile the Autobots began to counter attack!  
  
"BRONCO BLASTER!" said X-brawn.  
  
"POLICE CAR SIREN ATTACK!" said Prowl.  
  
"Come on, that sounds really dumb," X-brawn said.  
  
"Dumber than bronco blaster?" said Prowl.  
  
"HORNY TEENAGER MATING CALL!" said Sideburn.  
  
"O.K.," said X-brawn. "THAT was dumber."  
  
"CHOO CHOO GUN!"said Railspike.  
  
"LOCO LASER!" said Rapid Run.  
  
"CHOO CHOO GUN!" said Mindnight Express.  
  
"I already used that one!" Raispike said.  
  
"Me Grimlock say, attack with BIG SHOVEL!" said Grimlock.   
  
"Hey, you're not supposed to talk like that. You're not the REAL Grimlock." said Wedge.  
  
"Me sorry......uhhh, I mean.....O.K., I won't." said Grimlock.  
  
"BIG SHOVEL!" Grimlock said.  
  
"BIG HOOK!" said High Tower.  
  
"BIG DUMP!" said Heavy Load.  
  
"I told you not to do that here,' said Wedge.  
  
"Duh, WRECKER HOOK!" said Tow Line.  
  
"Uhhhh......who are you?" Optimus Prime said, to Tow Line.  
  
"Duh, I'm Tow Line," he said.  
  
"Ive never seen you before," Optimus Priome said.  
  
"Duh, I was in Tow Line Goes Haywire," he said.  
  
"I'm sorry, I don't remember you," Optimus Prime said.  
  
Tow Line sat down and cried.  
  
"What are you going to do now?" Magnus asked Optimus Prime.  
  
"EVERYTHING!" Optimus Prime exclaimed! "BLAZE BLASTER! LASER PULSE CANNONS! BLIZZARD STORM BLAST! POWERSTREAM! FLYING FIST! GYRO STRIKE! LIGHTNING LASERS! FIST OF STEEL! STRAFE ATTACK!"  
  
The Decepticons screamed as they were hit by all of Optimus Prime's powerful weapons.  
  
"Incredible Prime! I have never seen you use your weapons all at once like that!" Ultra Magnus said.  
  
"All that shouting.....makes my throat hurt......" said Optimus.  
  
Ruination just laughed. "HAHAHAHAHA! You can never stop me!"  
  
"Oh yeah? Then watch this!" Hot Shot said. He walked over to Ruination and pushed him over with one hand. Ruination fell apart.  
  
MEANWHILE................  
  
TAI was watching the whole fight from her TV screen at home. "Well I think I recorded enough footage to make another clip show! Time to turn in for the night, I have alot of work in the cutting room to do tomorrow!"  
  
TAI called for her hologram projector, which was really a leftover movie prop from Batteries Not Included, and she shut off for the night.  
  
MEANWHILE.......  
  
"Yaa haa haa!!" Sky Byte laughed. "I finally have exactly that I have been looking for....."  
  
"But aren't those......??" Slapper started to ask.  
  
"YES!" Sky Byte replied. "All the R.I.D. episodes that I have never seen because they never showed them on Fox Kids!"  
  
"We went through all this trouble just for THAT?" Dark Scream said, slapping his because he was so disgusted. Then he started screaming at the top of his lungs, and Slapper smacked him again.  
  
"You fool, you don't know how to appreciate true art! The way they use the same transforming drawings over and over, the cheap animation......it is a work of art, I tell you! Why I bet you don't even......uuhhhh! What IS that smell, anyway??"  
  
Everyone looked at Gas Skunk.  
  
"It wasn't me," Gas Skunk said.  
  
"Well that nasty stench has to be coming from SOME place......" Sky Byte said.  
  
The other Predacons pointed at the tapes Sky Byte was holding in his hands.  
  
"Oh," Sky Byte said.  
  
THE END  
  
  
  



End file.
